Room 13943
by Ali sanpei
Summary: As if my mind is being devoured, I go crazy. It is only a matter of who I drag into the madness with me. Welcome to Room 13943. (Rated M for future chapters!)
1. Welcome To My World

**Authors Note:**

**Heya FanFiction readers! This is officially my first FanFic! I hope that my writing is worthy enough of you reviews/cheers/etc! Thanks for reading!**

**Summary:**** As if my mind is being devoured, I go crazy. It is only a matter of who I drag into the madness with me. Welcome to Room 13943.**

* * *

Chapter one: Welcome to my world.

In the Asylum, there was a hall with only one room: Room 13943. This room was kept for the people who made the average "Crazie" seem sane. Right now, this room was occupied by a rather attractive man with long, purple hair. His blue eyes glinted with insanity. Sometimes it was so intense that it would darken the blue to a light purple. Because of his madness, he became violent, banging at his door every time a doctor came by, reaching his hands out of the bars and even trying to grab some of them.

This man, this patient, was named Kamui Gakupo. Kamui was intrigued by one doctor in particular, Dr. Kaito Shion.

...

Kaito laughed along with his intern, Len Kagamine. Len wasn't really laughing, he was more like cry-laughing. He had just spilled his boss' coffee all over important documents, staining the paper and making some of the wording hard to decipher, It was one of those moments where you didn't know whether to laugh or cry. While Kaito decided to laugh it off, Len did both. Being a teen at the young age of 14, he was more... emotional than most other people. He was the type of person that strived for perfection, and found it difficult NOT to get upset when he messed up.

Trying to cheer his intern up, Kaito gently pat him on the back and told him, "Its ok! Theres nothing to be upset about, I'll clean up these papers, and you go find a chance of clothes." The young boy had not only managed to ruin the papers, but he had managed to ruin his olive green sweater as well. The soft color was stained by a crude blackish brown (Kaito prefered his coffee black. It kept him awake longer than sweetened coffee). Len wiped at his eyes and looked down at his sweater, nodding quickly before crying just a tad bit harder, seemingly mourning his favorite article of clothing.

"Yes sir!" Len said, quickly grabbing his messengers bag and rushing out of the room. He headed towards home, where he would change into some clean clothes, calm down, and then return to the Asylum.

Kaito, meanwhile, sighed as soon as his intern left, and got some paper towels from the break room, using them to soak up the coffee on his desk. Once he was done with this, he threw away the sopping mess and looked down at his soggy paperwork. The blunette face palmed at the damage. He could barely make out any of the text! Sighing once more, an act that seemed to be quite frequent lately, Kaito started going through the papers and seeing what he could salvage. One of these salvageable items included his Daily Schedule.

Kaito couldn't help but curse when he noticed that his break had ended a long time ago, and that right now he should be giving food to a new patient of his. A. inconvenient coffee stain blotted out most of the patients name. The only letters visible where: Kam upo. By looking through the patient list, he was able to decipher that Kam upo could be Kamui Gakupo, who occupied Room 13943. Being the underacheiver that he was, Kaito neglected to read the patient's file, instead just leaving to get the patients lunch.

Unfortunately, Kaito made a mistake when identifying his patient. He wasnt supposed to go to Kamui Gakupo, but instead to his sister, KAMI Gakupo. This mistake would utimately lead to his demise.

...

The lunch for the patients that day was just simple Ramen. Because neglected to read the patient file, Kaito didn't know that Kamui wasnt supposed to recieve anything that could remotely be used as a weapon, and provided him with NOT ONLY a spoon, but a fork as well to make eating easier. Whistling in a carfree fashion, Kaito made his way to the patients "room". Kaito usually refered to them as "Prisons", because the barren quality of the rooms and the bars on the doors gave it a jail-like appearance.

Kaito approached Room 13943 cautiously. It seemed really quiet. It was... scaring him. When he reached the door, Kaito put his face close to the bars, peering inside. He could hear breathing. Deep, heavy breathing that reminded him of an animal that had just pounced on its prey. He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the metal door before opening the slot for the food tray and pushing it in. The next thing he knew, he heard something metal being picked up, and the collar of his lab coat was grabbed through the bars. All he could do was let out a gurgling scream as a fork was stabbed deep into his neck, ripping to the side.

Warm, sticky red blood sprayed everywhere, staining the crisp white walls a nauseating red color. A crazed laugh could be heard from the inside of the white room as the patient continuously plunged the fork into his victums neck, watching as the pale skin was mauled. He watched with an excited expression as the life drained from Kaitos bloodied face, his pained expression getting slack untill he was limp. the patient, Kamui, then proceeded to get the scalples he had hidden from a while back. He kept them by the door just in case. Picking up the small, but insanely sharp blade, the man proceeded to cut kaito into pieces, ever so slowly, piece by piece, bringing his prize into the room with him. He didn't even worry about the blood. Everyone was too afraid to come into this hallway, so it was unlikely that anyone would see the mess anytime soon.

Even IF somebody came along, he could always just kill them too. Laughing to himself, Kamui found his needle and thread, carefully stitching his prize back together so that it looked like a person again. Soon, he would no longer be lonely. He would have somebody, this doctor, to talk to. He would no longer be the only person feared in this Asylum.

* * *

**Phew! So, that was the first chapter of my story! I'm sorry if it was too bloody or gory for some readers! In the next chapter, ****_Enjoying Your Sanity,_**** I'll try to lighten it up a bit. I appreciate any reviews, and I apologize for mishaps such as: Shortness of Chapter (this is sort of like a test run for me, so i made it sorter that i would have liked), Grammer errors, and spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta reader, and I'm not sure how to get one yet... please bear with me untill I figure out!**

**I take criticism, but please, no flames! I hope everyone had a good Christmas/Haunaka/Quanza/Etc! **

**I will try to update as soon as I can, Bye!**

**- Ali sanpei**


	2. Enoying Your Sanity

**Hi everyone, it's Ali sanpei here! To everyone who have posted a review, thank you so much! These are what keep me going! I'll thank you guys individually at the bottom of the chapter! But for now, enjoy this happier chapter of Room 13943!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enjoying Your Sanity

Len rode his bike up his driveway. Once he reached the front door, he just rested the bike against the boring, cream colored outer walls of his house. Well… it wasn't exactly HIS house, more like a house he shared with his twin sister, Rin and her friend Piko. The house the three shared wasn't anything special, but it was home.

It was the type of place that Len felt he could live in for the rest of his life. Despite the fact that it wasn't the largest home, it was cozy and always had a cheery air about it, as if it was the set for the 'Cosby Show', or any other heartwarming television program.

Len didn't have to worry about anyone stealing his bike, so he just left it against the wall where he had set it down. He lived in a quiet, peaceful neighborhood. It was mostly inhabited by elderly people, and the few teenagers there were his friends, so he didn't need to worry about them.

The blonde searched around his porch for a moment before he found his spare key. Its location was changed every week, due to the fact that Rin was slight paranoid, and was worried that somebody would try to mug Piko… again. This time, the spare key was trapped _inside_ of a helium balloon, which was tied to the doorknob. How Rin had managed to get the key inside without releasing all the helium was a mystery to Len.

Len took the balloon in his hands and jammed his thumb nail into it. He then moved his nail along the balloon until it popped. The shredded fragments of the once plump and airborne balloon suctioned to Len's fingers where he had been holding it, making the slightly irritated blonde have to peel them off.

Now feeling agitated and grouchy, Len freed the key from the balloon's remains and stuck it into the key hole. After turning the key, Len shook the doorknob and gave the door a good kick. With this brute force, the door opened. The blonde was forced to basically attack his door because of its enraging tendency to get stuck. Now with the door situation handled, Len was free to enter his house.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at what, or who, he saw when he got inside. Since the house wasn't that big, you didn't have to walk very far to get from the entrance to the kitchen, or the living room, or wherever you desired to go. Since the house, as I said earlier, wasn't large, the owners of it decided to open up the kitchen area and the living room. This meant that those areas had no doors. Len could see straight into the kitchen, therefore he was granted the pleasant image of Piko… multitasking.

Piko, a rather thin, feminine looking teenager with eyes and white hair, was reading a book, baking, talking on house phone, and cleaning almost all at the same time. Len couldn't help but be impressed. It was quite intriguing how the other male managed to do all this.

In one hand, Piko held his book, and in the other he was adding vanilla extract into a bowl of cake batter. He had the house phone securely wedged between his shoulder and his cheek, allowing him to hear the person talking and respond without using his hands. When he wasn't mixing the batter, he would use that hand to quickly clean up any mess that he had managed to create as he mixed.

Len wasn't able to stop the chuckle that snuck past his lips at Piko's abilities. The later, due to his exceptional hearing, was able to hear this, and quickly said, "Hold on IA, I'll call you back in a bit. Len just got home" The white haired teenager hung up and set the phone on the counter. He also set down his book before grabbing his mixing bowl with both hands and walking over to Len.

Piko smiled warmly at Len, and the later smiled back. "Hiya Len! How was your da-" Piko caught sight of the stains on Len's sweater. "Aww, you poor thing! Come on, help me get this into a cake pan so I can put it in the oven, and then we'll get you some clean clothes."

Len opened up one of the cupboards and grabbed out a cake pan. From previous cooking lessons from Piko, the blonde knew that he had to at least use a non-stick coating before the cake batter was put in. Nobody wants a cake that's stuck to the pan. Len, not wanting to be a slacker, did the flour and butter trick instead of just using some Pam. Once he was done with this, he handed the pan to Piko, who poured the batter in and stuck it in the oven, which had already been preheated.

Now without any current problems to deal with or things to do, Piko turned and grabbed Len's wrist. "Come with me. I only just finished the laundry a bit ago, so I didn't put any of your stuff away yet." Piko led Len to the laundry room, and literally pushed him in. "put your dirty clothes in the hamper, ok? And your sweaters should be the pile furthest to the right on top of the dryer!" he said, turning and leaving Len to change.

The later found himself smiling for around the fifth time in the past thirty or so minutes. Piko had that affect on people. Even the most grouchy men and women couldn't help but smile around the white haired teen. He just radiated happiness. Len came to like this about Piko. Piko, in addition to the never-ending gleefulness, also had Mother Hen qualities. He always wanted to help out Len and his sister, and would take care of them as if they where his children, despite the fact that he was only one year older than the twins, who where both 14.

Len quickly swapped his dirty green sweater for a black turtle neck, discarding it in the hamper before walking out of the laundry room. Len found Piko laying down on the couch, on the phone again.

"Hey Len, IA wants to say hi!" Piko yelled before Len could leave the house. A quiet bloop from the phone told Len that it was on speaker.

"Heya Len!" IA's musical voice shouted from the phone. Len laughed and returned the greeting before politely excusing himself from the house. The blonde found that it was much easier to close his door than it was to open it.

Now that he was out of his house, Len grabbed his bike and peddled off, making his way back to the asylum, where he would eventually realize that his boss was missing.

...

A certain Kamui Gakupo was just finishing up his last stitch. It was done. His beautiful creation, or recreation, was finally complete. All he had to do was bring it to life, and he would have a companion for all eternity. So, with this goal set in his mind, Kamui summoned up the devil to bring life into his doll.

When Dr. Kaito Shion opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a beautiful purple haired man smiling down at him. "Good morning sleepyhead".

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been working on righting this chapter for a while now (I'm so sloooow), and I only got around to uploading it now! Oh, and a special thanks to loveless23, Imnotinsane, juju, and Kale for reviewing! Your reviews are very much appreciated, for I love to know that you guys enjoy my story! Please leave reviews, because I won't update unless you do! Muahahahaha! See ya in the next chapter, and I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, as well as how short it is!**


	3. Devil In An Angel's Suit

**Hey Everyone! I'm going to try to update as frequently as possible, and I'm going to try and make my chapters a little longer for you guys! Hopefully, I'll be able to update every week or so, but I may take longer, so I apologize in advanced. The last chapter was sort of Len-centric, so I'm going to make this one Kaito-centric! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Devil In An Angel Suit

Kaito looked around frantically, panicking. Multiple questions popped up in his mind, but they flashed by too quickly for him to answer. Where was he? What was going on? Who was this person?

You see, when Kamui called forth the devil, the devil stole a part of Kaito's soul. All of his memories of his life, his friends, his job, his family- they were all gone now. He still had the same intellect, but all of his personal memories were gone for good, leaving space for new memories. These memories would all be filled with Kamui Gakupo, who he was trapped with, and the small, bloody cell that he was trapped in.

"Who are you?!" he asked, panic making his voice raise in both pitch and octave. The beautiful man in front of Kaito just smiled evilly and crawled forwards, leaning over the later and bringing their faces closer together. Kaito flinched and turned his head quickly to the side, only to feel an intense pain and a ripping sensation in his neck.

The man in front of him went from threatening to concerned in a blink of an eye, and his mean expression turned into one of motherly disapproval. His eyes went from small and piercing to large and caring, and he seemed to get a little younger. He gently lifted up a hand and placed it on Kaito's stitched up cheek.

"Oh, hon, don't move so quickly, you'll hurt yourself", the man said in a sultry deep voice, shaking his head gently and making soft purple locks of hair fall over his shoulder. "And you can just call me Kupo"

Then almost as quickly as he became nice, the purple haired man- no, Kupo- got aggressive once more. His eyes squinted until they were narrow and he glared at Kaito. While his eyes glared, his lips curved upwards in a sick, twisted smile. He leaned closer- so close that Kaito could feel Kupo's warm breath against his cold lips.

At first he thought the purple haired man would kiss him, but he just laughed and said in a cold voice, "I love you, my little creation. I love you so much, that I could eat you…" As if to make a point, Gakupo grabbed Kaito's hand and set it on his lap. He then turned his head to whisper in Kaito's ear. "I could eat your face…"

Gakupo viciously bit Kaito's cheek, tearing at it with his teeth and making kaito shout out in pain.

"N-no! Stop! STOP!" Kupo bit down harder, drawing blood. He then tugged at the flesh so that the stitches started to tear. Kaito screamed in agony, the already sore stitches ripping out and messing up the skin that had originally been unharmed. Soon, that section of stitched skin was toran off completely, and Kupo let it drop from his mouth onto th cold floor of his cell.

Laughing at Kaito's screams and gasps for reath, he went on to say, "I could eat your fingers…" he grabbed the hand he had rested on his lap and bit onto it, tearing and pulling with his teeth until the bone dislocated and the flesh ripped off with a wet squelch, splatting blood all over the purple haired man's face. Once again, the silence was filled with blood curdling screams.

"STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! Please….." Kaito begged, pulling his hand away from the insane man in front of him and trying to curl in on himself. Kupo just laughed at his pleas, grabbing his chin and spitting blood onto his face. Some of the blood splat onto his royal blue hair, turning it a dark purple. Tears were running down Kaito's face now. He was scared. He was scared of this place, scared of this man, scared that he didn't even know who he himself was. He just wanted to get away…

Kupo gently kissed his forehead, a sick show of affection from a sick, twisted man. "And I would eat your mouth…." Kupo leaned in and bit onto Kaitos lip. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, splitting it and making warm blood seep into both his and Kaito's mouth. The purple haired man then pulled his head back quickly, ripping off Kaito's bottom lip and enjoying both the wet tearing sounds and the screams that sounded afterwards.

Shortly after, Kupo spit the flesh and blood into Kaito's face, watching as he flinched and yelled out, turning his head away. Then, that abrupt change occurred once more. Gone was the murderous, sick Kupo and here was the sweet, caring one. This Kupo gasped in horror at what had happened to Kaito.

"Kaito, honey, what happened!" He gasped, concern filling his eyes. "Don't worry, hon. I'm here, I'll take care of you… shhh" The purple haired man tried to console the crying bluenette. He carefully pulled him into his arms and sang softly, his voice full of concern and sad, sad love. As he did this, he grabbed his needle and thread and began to patch up his loved one once again.

"I love you,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you"

* * *

**Hiya! Thanks for reading this chapter! I wanted to spoil you guys, so I made two updates in just one day! Oh, and a special thanks once again to Kale, juju, and Imnotinsane! I love getting your reviews! As always, I apologize for typos. My sis found two really embarrassing ones in the last chapter… ugh. Oh well… See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
